365 (LOONA)
"365" - третий цифровой сингл LOONA. Он был выпущен 13 декабря 2019 года как сингл для их нового альбома #. Описанная как фанатская песня, она впервые была показана на сцене 14 декабря в рамках 'Premier Greeting - Meet & Up'. Текст Виви, Ив, Джинсоль, Хасыль, Ким Лип, Чу, Хиджин, Хёнджин, Го Вон, Чхверри, Оливия Хе, Ёджин Корейский = 12장의 달력 한 바퀴 4번째의 계절이 바뀌었지 한참 널 맴돌다 비로소 널 마주한 순간 그 어느 때보다 더 빛난 지금 내 모습 보이지 달빛에 가득 실어 보냈던 내 맘속의 단 하나의 소원 이뤄진 그 고백 꿈꾸는 것처럼 설레며 오래 잠 못 들고 지새던 너만을 그려온 매일 밤 한 걸음마다 너에게 간단 떨림을 담아 이렇게 우린 운명처럼 서롤 찾아 이끌려 왔어 긴 어둠이 와도 눈부시게 떠올라 오직 너 하날 비출게 You 넌 나의 중심 나의 모든 날들을 전부 모아 다 네게 줄게 구름 뒤에 가려진 밤도 별빛 아래 숨는 그런 날조차 넌 날 봐줄까 한없이 작아지다가도 나는 한 뼘만큼 네게로 또다시 기울고 차올라 우리가 만나 한 걸음마다 쌓아갈 시간 이럴 운명을 알았다면 나 두렵지 않았을 텐데 긴 어둠이 와도 눈부시게 떠올라 오직 너 하날 비출게 You 넌 나의 중심 나의 모든 날들을 전부 모아 다 네게 줄게 Cuz you are my only one Yeah 단 하나의 orbit yeah 나아가고 또 멈출 곳은 내겐 너뿐이니까 늘 너의 마음속 (Whoo) 눈부시게 떠올라 오직 너 하날 비출 게 You 넌 나의 중심 나의 모든 날들을 전부 모아 다 네게 줄게 |-|Романизация= Нeoldul jange dallyeok han bakwi Net beonjaeye gyejeori bakkwieotji Hancham neol maemdolda Biroso neol majuhan sungan Geu eoneu ttaeboda deo binnan Jigeum nae moseub boiji Dalbiche gadeuk shireo bonhaetteon Nae mamsoge dan hanaye soweon Irweojin geu gobaek Kkumkkuneun geotcheoreom seollemyeo Orae jam mot deulgo jisaedeon Neomaneul geuryeoon maeil bam Han georeummada neoege gandan tteollimeul dama Ireoke urin unmyeongcheoreom Seorol chaja ikkeullyeo wasseo Gin eodumi wado Nunbushige tteoolla Ojik neo hanal bichulge You neon naye jungshim Naye modeun naldeureul jeonbu moa da nege julge Gureum dwie garyeojin bamdo Byeolbit arae sumneun geureon naljocha Neon nal bwajulkka Haneopshi jagajidagado Naneun han ppyeommankeum negero Ttodashi giulgo chaolla Uriga manna han georeummada Ssahagal shigan Ireol unmyeongeul arattamyeon Na duryeobji anasseul tende Gin eodumi wado Nunbushige tteoolla Ojik neo hanal bichulge You neon naye jungshim Naye modeun naldeureul jeonbu moa da nege julge Cuz you are my only one Yeah Dan hanaye orbit yeah Naagago tto meomchul goseun naegen neoppuninikka Neul neoye maeumsok (Whoo) Nunbushige tteoolla Ojik neo hanal bichul ge You neon naye jungshim Naye modeun naldeureul jeonbu moa da nege julge |-|Английский= 12 pages on a calendar, a full cycle As the fourth season turned After circling you for so long The moment I finally face you Shining brighter than ever before Do you see me right now Carried in full, along with the moonlight The only wish in my heart The confession that came true Heart fluttering, as if dreaming Unable to sleep for long, staying awake Every night I dreamed of only you With each step, nervously heading towards you Like this, like destiny We’ve been pulled close, in search of each other Even when the long darkness comes I will rise, dazzling bright To shine on you and only you You, you are my center I’ll collect all of my days, give them all to you On nights covered behind clouds Even on days when I hide under starlight Would you still look towards me I’d grow ever so small but then A tad closer towards you Again I wax and wane The time that we’ll collect With each step together If I had known this destiny I’d never have been afraid Even when the long darkness comes I will rise, dazzling bright To shine on you and only you You, you are my center I’ll collect all of my days, give them all to you Cuz you are my only one Yeah One and only orbit, yeah The only place for me to move forward and to stop, for me it’s only you Always in your heart (Whoo) I will rise, dazzling bright To shine on you and only you You, you are my center I’ll collect all of my days, give them all to you Примечания Ссылки на видео * Тизер en:365 (LOONA) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:LOONA Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.